Secretos y consecuencias
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Un secreto de alguien del grupo Avatar original puede traer horribles consecuencias al grupo actual. ¿Como lidiarán Korra y los demas con esto cuando se entere de la verdad? [PROLOGO MUY CORTO PERO PARA SENTAR LAS BASES]


_Esta es una idea que he estado teniendo en los últimos días, no la he pensado mucho más ni se cómo va a ir continuando a medida que pasen los capítulos, tampoco está dentro de mis prioridades de historias (como los fanfics "Viviendo contigo, muriendo sin ti" y el "Libro 5"), pero espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes._

**Avatar, la leyenda de Korra**

**SECRETOS Y CONSECUENCIAS**

**PROLOGO**

Katara estaba en el final de sus días, su cuerpo ya no le respondía como antes, seguía siendo esa ancianita afable con el mundo, seguía dando consejos cada vez que su memoria le permitía retornar la lucidez y curando a los heridos cuando su propio cuerpo le dejaba hacerlo, pero este ya no le respondía, ella permanecía principalmente en su cama casi todo el día  
Había vivido mucho, había sobrevivido a guerras, había sobrevivido a mentiras…especialmente mentiras.

Esa noche llovía, era una tormenta mezclada con nieve, se encontraba postrada en su cama, la mujer que la cuidaba era una persona mayor de la Tribu Agua, una aprendiz llamada Surem. Había sido recogida siendo aún una niña por la misma Katara en el momento de que sus hijos ya se habían marchado de casa para vivir sus vidas, cuando ella se había quedado sola. Ella le enseñó a su protegida todo lo que podía para que cuando falleciera, tomara su lugar.

\- Surem, escúchame por favor – dijo la anciana en un momento de lucidez – no me queda mucho tiempo y no sé si alcances a traer a Korra y a los demás. Por lo que te voy a pedir que escribas las siguientes cartas, quiero que escribas todo al pie de la letra, no importa que tan tonto o sorprendente suene pero quiero que sea tal como te lo diga, ¿está claro?.

Ella asintió, y durante unas cuantas horas se la pasó escribiendo todo lo que decía la anciana, aun cuando no podía creer lo que le estaba contando.

Escritas y selladas las cartas, Katara las guardó en su cajón.

\- Ahora llama a los demás, sé que mi cuerpo pronto se va a apagar y necesito despedirme como corresponde antes de ver a mi Aang en el otro mundo.-

_**Dos días después**_

Zuko fue el primero en llegar, le habían llegado las noticias muy prontamente y voló en su dragón hasta el hogar de Katara. Fue recibida por la protegida de ella.

\- Saludos Surem – se inclinó un poco en gesto de cortesía – llegué tan pronto como pude y creo que soy el primero, ya le avisé al resto de esto-

\- Ella te está esperando en su habitación, se gastó completamente escribiendo unas cartas de despedida, ahora está apenas, tenía momentos de lucidez pero ahora ya no lo sé, Lord Zuko, siento que ya no es la mujer que conocí.-

\- No te preocupes, te entiendo – sacó una bolsa de sus bolsillos y se las entregó – Katara y yo lo habíamos conversado tiempo atrás, este es un regalo de ambos por todo lo que has hecho por ella, con esto podrás irte a entrenar en otro lado y poder descansar unos días ya que me imagino que no has podido hacerlo -

La mujer recibió la bolsa y comenzó a llorar

\- No estoy preparada para perderla - se comenzó a secar las lágrimas – ella ha sido una madre para mí, me recogió después de la guerra con Kuvira cuando mis padres habían fallecido en el ataque a Ciudad Republica-

Zuko la abrazó

\- No te preocupes, ella estará bien – mintió – tomate un descanso, viaja, aprende, llevaré a Katara a mi país para que pueda ser atendida-

Ambos se despidieron y la mujer desapareció en medio de la tormenta. Zuko esperó a que ella se perdiera de vista y luego fue directo a la habitación de la anciana.

Katara estaba acostada, con la mirada perdida.

\- Katara, soy yo, Zuko – acarició su cabello, los ojos de la anciana se fueron a los de su amigo – sí, soy yo – ella le sonrió -

\- Es mi tiempo ¿cierto? – sus ojos se mojaron – no estoy lista para partir sin despedirme de Aang, pero pronto me uniré con mi hermano y tal vez me encuentre con Toph si es que esa vieja desgraciada se dignó a partir – ambos se rieron – pero principalmente quiero volver a ver a mi hermano.-

Él tomó de su mano, ella tosió un poco y luego se acomodó en la cama

\- No me queda tiempo, Zuko, mi cuerpo está preparado para irse, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas, algo que llevo años queriendo que lo sepas pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo.-

Zuko tomó un asiento y lo acercó a su amiga

\- Dime -

\- Se trata de Karin, nuestra hija está viva- comenzó a llorar de nuevo – Oh Karin, perdóname, perdóname por haberte dejado abandonada-

No esperaba volver a escuchar ese nombre después de tantos años e iba a responderle sobre eso, pero en ese minuto tocaron la puerta y entró el grupo completo, Korra y los demás habían venido a despedirse de la anciana.

**CONTINUARA  
**  
Una introducción corta para lo que se viene


End file.
